Solve for $x$ and $y$ by deriving an expression for $x$ from the second equation, and substituting it back into the first equation. $\begin{align*}-8x+2y &= -2 \\ -4x-4y &= 4\end{align*}$
Explanation: Begin by moving the $y$ -term in the second equation to the right side of the equation. $-4x = 4y+4$ Divide both sides by $-4$ to isolate $x$ $x = {-y - 1}$ Substitute this expression for $x$ in the first equation. $-8({-y - 1}) + 2y = -2$ $8y + 8 + 2y = -2$ Simplify by combining terms, then solve for $y$ $10y + 8 = -2$ $10y = -10$ $y = -1$ Substitute $-1$ for $y$ in the top equation. $-8x+2( -1) = -2$ $-8x-2 = -2$ $-8x = 0$ $x = 0$ The solution is $\enspace x = 0, \enspace y = -1$.